UNIÓN
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Su padre y Marinette tenían mucho en común y él sólo podía observar. DRABBLE. COMPLETO.


Adrien se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón que se encontraba al lado contrario del lugar que ocupaba la mesa de trabajo, observandolo todo mientras mordia su labio inferior.

Gabriel y Marinette estaban sobre la mesa de trabajo, demasiado ensimismados en sus acciones cómo para recordar su presencia.

Con el cabello de su padre fuera de lugar y la tela del vestido perfectamente estirada entre las piernas de la chica.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

—¿Qué te parece si lo pongo aquí? —Preguntó el mayor a la novia de su hijo, con su usual tono demandante.

—Sí, me gusta ahí —Contestó la azabache en un susurro.

La mirada esmeralda no podía alejarse de aquella escena, era tan íntima, elocuente y perfecta.

Y no podía negar, que le fascinaba ser un expectador de lo que en esa habitación sucedía. Plenamente consciente de que esas acciones no se limitaban al despacho de su padre.

A veces pensaba que su padre disfrutaba de "aparecer" en otros lugares de la casa sólo para emcontrarse con Marinette.

En el comedor, los pasillos, incluso en su habitación, cuando estaban ocupados viendo una película y dándose mimos.

Intentando parecer casual cuando él sabía que no lo era. Y a sabiendas de que Marinette tampoco se lo creía.

Su novia era una chica lista.

Pero entendía la necesidad del Agreste mayor y ella parecía feliz de poder complacerlo.

Además, Adrien estaba seguro de que para ella también era un sueño todo aquello.

Y él se encontraba feliz de saber que las personas más importantes en su vida se llevaban tan bien.

—Un poco más —Pidió la de ojos azules como el cielo.

— ¿Así?

—No, más —Pidió plenamente concentrada en lo que hacían Así, más.

—Es demasiado —Comentó el mayor.

—No, así. Sigue.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó el mayor al terminar.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo con tremenda satisfacción.

Ambos tomándose un respiro, antes de continuar.

—Esto es...

— Te dije que necesitabamos más saturación en la falda del vestido.

En la mesa de trabajo descansaban decenas de hojas con bocetos diversos junto con muestras de tela que habían ido de un diseño a otro sin descanso.

Su padre y su novia se ensimismaban demasiado cuando de su trabajo se trataba.

Pero ya no había tiempo de revisar una propuesta más.

Adrien se levantó, a sabiendas de que no podría detenerlos si no hacía algo en ese momento.

Los conocía demasiado bien, habían perdido la cancelación de más de una cena por la misma razón.

Terminando él dormido en el sofá mientras ellos se perdían en su mundo, devorando la noche como si fuera efímera.

Pero esa noche no sería así.

—Amor —Pidió la atención de su novia —Es hora de irnos.

—Pero corazón —Dijo la azabache con un puchero —Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Es necesario que se vayan ahora?

—Sí padre, esta es una cena especial —El mayor suspiro con fastidio.

—Entiendo, podemos continuar con esto después —En otra ocasión, cuando su hijo no se encontrará tan nervioso por el anillo que había tardado tanto en elegir para pedirle a la chica matrimonio.

—Yo encantada de trabajar a su lado señor Agreste —El mayor empezó a reír.

—Querida, no hacen falta tantos formalismos.

—Lo sé, p-pero...

—Pero nada.

—Gracias, Gabriel. Si no te molesta esperar al fin de semana...

—Claro, los diseños pueden esperar, su cena no.

—Vamos Mari —Pidió el joven, tomándola de la mano.

—Sí, amor.

Sin duda, Adrien era feliz de ver a su padre y a su novia juntos, compartiendo su amor por la moda y ensimismandose en los diseños para las últimas campañas que la firma de su padre habia presentado.

Porque sabía lo importante que era para ambos y le fascinaba ver cómo se entendían y cómo respetaban las ideas del otro.

Observando las sonrisas furtivas de su padre ante la maravilla de ver un boceto de Marinette y el asombro en la chica cuando veía a su diseñador favorito realizar alguna línea sobre el papel que en la mesa de trabajo descansaba.

Y estaba seguro de que esos encuentros entre diseñadores no acabarían pronto, en especial si Marinette aceptaba su propuesta de Matrimonio esa noche.

* * *

¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que era Gabrinette en forma?  
Pues no. XD

¿Se lo creyeron? Diganme que tan mal lo hice.

Ya tenía esto preparado hace un par de semanas y ahora que he despertado de manera abrupta me dije ¿por qué no lo has publicado?

Dedicado a AmaraAgreste  
Por ahora es el Gabrinette que te puedo ofrecer.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
